Heart of a Human
by thedoctorss0n
Summary: Dean is investigating a case in Austin where he meets a girl in a diner who ends up being captured by a man in a suit! Dean/OC maybe some destiel later on ;} this is my first fanfic so enjoy plz give me feedback so i can get better!
1. Heart of a human Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl

It all started at a little diner outside of Austin, it was a small diner not much could be said of it by the outside but on the inside there was life and in that life there was a woman. Her name was Daina. She was unassuming and not your typical 'pretty' but one that sort of becomes everything you want love to be. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes that would shimmer in the sunlight if it hit just perfectly. She was not well known but every would think her to be nice but no one knew her. You see when she was 11 her twin sister had died no one knew how it happened or why she had refused to tell anyone about it. That was 13 years ago. She was 24 now and the anniversary of her sisters death was in a week. That is where Dean arrives.

Bobby told Dean there was a case to investigate so he and Sam went to investigate it. It led him to this little dinner who had these to die for bacon cheeseburgers and the best pie one could hope for. Dean got out of the impala and walked to the door where he noticed a rotting sign 'Dead Man's Dinner' he looked at it for a second when a couple tapped on his shoulder and asked if he was okay, he said yes of course, he went inside and sat at a table alone he looked around and there was this one girl off to the side she was different he thought and then she walked over to him.

"Hello I'm Daina, I'm your server today," she said.

"Hey I'm Dean I'm new around here maybe you could tell me about this town," said Dean.

"W-well um what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"I know what I want," Dean said with a kinda charming smile.

"Okay, I have other customers to deal with now so I'll get you some water," said Daina she was beginning to blush. She ran off, to the back to get him some water.

When she had returned he was gone. You could see the sadness growing in her when she saw the napkin, it said call me and had his number written on it. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket and was smiling for the rest of her shift. When her shift was over she called him, he answered and he seemed like he had been running.

"Hey, I'm staying at the Reymore Motel meet me there? Room 110." he said in a hurry.

Dean turned off the phone, Daina began to wonder if she should go or not. She had She had heard about men who try to lure girls in and then kill them but decided to go anyway. She arrived there and knocked but it was not Dean who answered it was another man a short one with a very nice suit on, he then grabbed her and covered her mouth, Daina tried to scream but nothing came out and then she blacked out. She suddenly awoke in the sewer or what she always thought would look like a sewer. The man turned around,

"So you're what passes for a monster these days." he said, What a monster she thought I'm human.

"I bet you're thinking you're just a human, but you're not, I must say you were a hard one to find. A Valkyrie oh you are old," the man said as he stroke her face.

"A what?" she asked

"You will see soon enough," he responded with a grin.

He started chanting some Latin words Daina could not understand but she could feel a burning sensation starting in her stomach and it began to grow until it became unbearable her body felt like it was on fire. She screamed so loud she thought the whole earth could hear it. Something was coming inside her, she could hear a beat like death, suddenly she had flashback to her childhood she saw her sister dead and covered in blood. She began to cry and scream no Daina did not want to see this again she had suppressed it for so long and then she saw herself with her sisters heart in hand she could not remember why she had done it. The flashback ended she was coughing up blood crying she felt like she was going to explode and then she did well not literally, everything happened extremely fast she began to glow and it was like her genetic makeup had been redone and then she then she slept tied up to the chair. And then she awoke.


	2. Heart of a Human Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The New Beginning

Daina was in a bed in a hospital in a chair next to her was the man from the Diner Dean. She smiled, he saved me from that… wait what i can't… remember… it hurts... everything… everything hurts what happened she thought. Did i get drunk what happened. And in a split second she felt a burning in her but then it stopped. Yeah i must be hungover she thought. And for one small moment she thought her life would be alright. She fell back asleep happy, for the last time.

Daina awoke again and this time Dean was up too.

"Hey Daina," he said.

"Hi Dean, what happened last night?" she asked.

"You got drunk and then we were heading to my place and you tripped and hit your head, don't you remember?" he lied.

"Yeah I remember," Daina said.

"Get better for me won't you." Dean said.

"I'll try," she replied with a smile finally someone cares about me. She fell asleep again.

This time when she woke up Dean was talking to a man in a trench coat. She thought the man with the trenchcoats name was something like Cas. They walked away though.

"She doesn't remember last night'" says Dean.

"Its for the best'" says Cas.

"I don't know shouldn't she know who or what she is?"

"She is too powerful."

"What do you mean."

"Dean she has the power to destroy half of the inhabitants of this earth and with the angels hiding in heaven they won't help why do you think we killed them all, this one was smart and hide her identity probably passing it on from mother to daughter."

"We can't just leave her like this what are we supposed to do."

"I've done what I can i created a mental block but it can only last so long."

"And then what."

"Dean we have to be prepared to save the earth you know that."

"Yes i know."

"The moment she remembers or gives the smallest hint she remembers we must kill her."

"WHAT!"

"Its the only way to save the world."

"Cas we hardly even know her she could be one of the good guys."

"Ha they are pure evil and they have always been and always will be!"

"I won't let you Cas!"

"This is why you humans are weak you can't do the job."

"I've been doing this job since I was in diapers."

"I'm telling you what you have to do."

"Damn you Cas."

Cas looks off into the distance almost looking hurt, "I must go, i am sorry, watch her i will give you time but if you cannot convince her to not remember i will have to kill her."

What now I have to babysit this women is this what its come to thought Dean. Well I should be able to since I've had to deal with Sammy. And now Cas has him off on some hunt to find a special item to kill Daina. I won't let them kill her. It never crossed his mind why he was so attached. Daina had him under control without even knowing it.

Dean walked into Diana's room she was fine completely healed, her Valkyrie mojo probably. She was different Dean could see it in her eyes but he didn't care. The next day he took her home and then went to a motel. He felt like her protector. She was so pretty he wondered if this was true love it had to be but he thought it was almost impossible he wasn't sure if he could have another relationship. Then his thoughts went to Cas, wondering what he was doing and why he is so… so… frustrating.

"Look at me here alone in this motel," He said to himself "is this what my life has become."

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Daina.

"Hey,'" Dean said.

"Hi," Daina replied. "Do you want to like do something."

"I would love to what about the cinema."

"Yea sure I… I… Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome see you in five."

"Yeah see you then" Dean then then hung up. He got in the impala and drove to her house he got butterflies in his stomach what is happening to me he asked himself. When he got there. He rang the doorbell and Daina had put on a tight black dress which had enhanced her features.

"You're Beautiful," Dean said in awe.

"Thanks," she replied she had began to gain confidence since their first meeting or was there another… never mind that i'm going on a date. They got in the car and began to drive to the cinema.

"So what do you want to watch?" Dean asked.

"There is a new movie Zombie Diaries out and its seems cool?" Daina replied.

"Totally!" Dean said, finally i girl with some taste he thought to himself.

They got there bought their tickets and popcorn and then sat down and then the movie started. The movie started out nice but soon it got bloody which caused Daina to remember things she shouldn't have and she felt the intense heat but it didn't go away. She excused her to go to the bathroom and she splashed water in her face and looked in the mirror and saw a horrible face and jumped backwards and when she looked back it was just her normal face. Okay okay she thought it must be the meds. And she returned to the movie. Dean asked if she was alright she said yeah and sat down. And Dean put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.


	3. Heart of a Human Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strange Happenings

Dean woke up on Daina's couch they had had a lot of fun last night they played board games and watched television. Dean had learned many things about Daina like how she had always wanted to go to Italy and she was obsessed with scifi shows, She even had a blog about one of them. She was different from other girls he had met she wasn't in to a lot of the girly stuff but there was one thing she was an AMAZING cook. Best in Texas she learned it from her mother, she loved cooking on warm days. But today was an especially hot day in Texas. Almost supernaturally hot. It seemed like everything would be fine and then he got a call from Bobby who by the way knew nothing about what was going on.

"Hey Dean where are you?" Bobby asked.

"Texas." replied Dean.

"TEXAS, Dean you need to get out of there there is some really bad mojo there way above our pay grade!"

"I'll be fine. And we don't get paid."

"Dean listen to me something is happening, something big there has been a huge influx in monsters since 3 days ago and it seems to surround Texas."

Three days thought Dean, could it be. Dean looks at Daina who is cooking breakfast.

"Bobby I have it under control."

"Why do you boys never listen to me, put Sam on the phone."

"Hes busy. Bye." Dean then hangs up.

"Hey Daina have you been feeling weird since the accident happened?" Dean asked.

"No'" she lied.

"Okay remember you can tell me anything."

"Yeah of course I know."

"Okay good."

"What brought this up?"

"Well… I… no nothing" Dean said "I need to go out"

Outside Dean prays for Cas to come and he does. Cas is all scratched up.

"CAS WHAT HAPPENED?" Dean screams.

"I.. I had to" tears rolled down Cas' face,

"What did you do Cas?" Dean says worriedly

Cas moves his hand from his side a mix of black goo and blood spills out. Dean's eyes widened. He is struck with worry. Cas looks completely exhausted and terrified and he is trying to say something its just hard what did he do thinks Dean.

"Cas tell me what you did!" Dean exclaims

Suddenly something grabs him it look like a black and greenish smoke not demons something ancient and a sinister feel comes into the air where you feel like you are breathing in evil. Cas reaches out to Dean as he knows the smoke will take him. Dean grabs his hand but the smoke is too strong he can't hold on and they get pulled apart. And Cas is gone. Dean falls to the ground crying. Cas he screams CAS but no answer. Tears are no pouring down Dean's face. Why is all Dean could think,why?

"What in hell did you do Cas" says Dean to himself.

Hey thanks for reading sorry for the shortness of this

chapter I hope people are enjoying this project of mine

if you have any questions or if u like/hate it please leave a review

it would mean a lot!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Heart of a Human Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Doom

There is a scream inside the house. Tear stained Dean runs inside. Daina is on the ground crying and there is a glow to her and Dean know something bad is happening so he grabs the knife and he kneels over her and brings his arms up and tries to swing down but he can't, he just can't do it. So he picks her up and runs her to the hospital as fast as he can. She wakes up a 12 hours later and sees Dean crying.

"What happened," Daina asks.

Dean looks up.

"You fainted and had a super high temperature, I brought you to the hospital you've been in a coma for almost 12 hours." Dean responds.

"What is happening to me?"

"I wish I knew Daina. I.. I… I love you."

"Dean I…"

"And do you love me."

"I...I…" Daina says nervously

"Yes…?"

"I do love you."

Dean kisses Daina

"I've never told anyone that before," says Daina.

"There is only one other person I love as much as you and they are.. gone,"

Dean and Daina embrace each other and Dean says hes gonna go out and that he'll bring her some ice cream. He then calls Bobby. The phone rings three times and then Dean hangs up. Then calls again, this time Bobby answers.

"Looks like someone shouldn't have hung up on me"

"I'm sorry Bobby but something has happened,"

"And who told you something was going on oh thats right me."

"I already knew something was going on, I've been watching it."

"WHAT YOU IDJIT!" "YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU SHOULD TELL ME THIS INFORMATION?"

"Cas is gone"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Taken"

"Who or what took him?!"

"Black and greenish smoke."

"Demons?"

"No too powerful and it felt pure evil."

"I've never heard of the sort but i guess i can research."

"Thanks, I have to get back to her though."

"Are you o…"

Dean hangs up

"...kay Dean?"

"Well I guess I have some research to do."Bobby said to himself.

Thanks for reading please leave a review

and i will love you forever and ever


	5. Heart of a Human Chapter 5

Okay yay I've gotten 100+ views thank you

everyone! It means a lot that you guys

are reading my stories!

I'd still love a review even if it was a word

Chapter 5 Time of the End

(2 days later)

"It's tomorrow isn't it," said Dean

"Yeah," Daina said.

"I'm sorry, I'll be with you just remember that." said Dean comforting her.

"It's the 13th anniversary of my sister's death, I've done this enough I don't need you worrying about me."

"Thats my charm," Dean said flashing a smile.

Daina blushes and kisses Dean.

"Where'd that come from?" ask Dean.

"I don't know, I just feel different." says Daina.

"Well I like this different," Dean says seductively!

"I'm going to take a nap now I rarely get any sleep with you now in my life."

Daina heads to the bedroom. Dean now has some time alone. He opens his laptop and goes to a secret folder his diary. Dean refuses to call it that because its too "girly" for a tough hunter like himself. Dean begins to type:

Dear Journal,

It has been 4 days since Cas has been

missing and there is still no word from him

or even Sam. And Sam always calls to check

in he would not be this quiet for this long

unless he was in trouble. And to top it

off we have no leads on what took Cas or

why. I hope Cas has a great reason for all

of this because I'm scared of what might

happen tomorrow, I just can't lose anyone

else.

I just am not sure what to do next.

Sam would know what to do, he always does.

What did Cas have Sam doing? Why are they

not here? Haven't I been through enough?

-Dean W.

Dean saved what he had written and shut his computer and sighed. I am getting too old for this Dean says thinking to himself, his mind begins to wander to what life has in store for him will he become like Bobby forced to kill the women he loves and be a hero to everyone who he meets and a father to children who might have well as been orphans or will I be like my father whose wife was murdered and seeking revenge made everything he touched turn rotten and led his sons down a dark path. Or will I not live long enough to see myself grow into one of these am I just going to die? No, Dean decides, I will not die, not yet, I will fight.

Dean decides to go on a walk he notices dying plants around his house and the rest of the town. Weird… he thinks. The town is dying, Dean decides to go to the diner and see's the place is completely rotten the once beautiful and lively centre of the diner is empty and desolate it looks almost as if no one has been here in decades. The floor has holes, the roof looks like it is about to collapse. As he leaves he notices that the newer sign of the diner has fallen beside the 'Dead Man's Diner' sign he saw earlier. What is it about that sign that is giving me nostalgia or something i cannot seem to recall. Dean grabs the sign, and puts it in the back of the impala.

Everyone is inside their houses occasionally dean will see someone outside but when they are they look extremely scared. What has happened Dean starts to question the last few days. He hadn't noticed anything weird or did he… Had I been so busy with Daina that I didn't notice the signs. He had to get back home, so he quickly raced home to find it looking very new and the plants and grass was very much alive.

Hope you enjoyed this don't forget to leave a review

Thanks for reading and I'll do my best to keep uploading!

What happens to Cas is explained in the next chapter


	6. Heart of a Human Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Troubles of War

Cas was frustrated why would Dean never listen to him. I should have smite the Valkyrie but Dean insisted on giving her a chance. Cas began to wonder among his thoughts. He remembered the war against the Valkyries he lost many brothers in that war. It was one of the worst wars waged on earth. It was so bloody you could have filled the oceans with blood, the war had began because the Valkyries and other gods had gotten angry with the heavenly hosts, we had been a bit stuck up towards the others and our powers were on the rise and the other gods knew they had to act fast and the only way they could possibly stand a chance was to act fast and gain the help of the Valkyries, the Valkyries were a great and powerful race who outnumbered my brothers 3:1 and they were intense and fierce warriors.

This was nearly 2000 years ago, when Jesus' death had just happened and Christianity began to spread, we were not as strong as we are now oh but we were learning about how much power a strong following can give you. In these times we were a force to be reckoned with we were the Roman Empire of the Supernatural world. And we were just beginning to flourish we even had our own Caesar, my father and in these days we were a joint unit Lucifer was still trapped and the demons were but little bumps in the dirt, with nearly no power. Few of the supernatural beings besides the gods of the times would go near the humans as most of them were powerful wickens or the modern equivalent of hunters.

Valkyries inhabited nearly all of what is now the Americas, as we were gaining in the Roman Empire, other gods worked their powers to try and destroy our growth by making us public enemy number one. And creating other powerful countries that would worship them. Everyone was so powerful at this time and it seemed like there was going to be a huge war that everyone was busy focusing on. And everyone forgot about the demons who took advantage of all the distracted gods and monsters and decided to cause a little chaos to en site the war themselves.

The war was inevitable, the sides heavenly hosts and friends versus the Pagans and Valkyries. There was one race that hated the Valkyries more than anything, "The 7" who had lost 3 brothers already 2 by the hands of the Valkyries and the other one was by unknown causes probably by them also, so they had added 3 others because they must always have 7 there is no other way. They were feared by almost all creation besides the Valkyries and a few higher angels. The 7 wore robes of their colour that hid their beautifully horrific faces. One look and you would fall in love and they would kill you but once you saw their face it was said their death was not far behind. That's why they their faces, in fear of death. They had helped kill many monsters and even send the Valkyries to Purgatory so going there meant forever anguish.

Many other monsters watched to fight but were not allowed as they were thought inferior which angered many smaller groups including humans. But the battle stage was set in the Americas the home of the Valkyries. The humans knew the battle was coming and that they would have to fight for their lands, but they really had only dealt with smaller and dumber monsters the bigger and smarter ones were scared off by the Valkyries. The humans there had always had a deal with the Valkyries as mutual agreement to be friends. It was a dark day as both groups met on the battle field. The angels charged first drawing first blood but soon the Valkyries had them surrounded and it as a struggle even to not want to run away. There was blood everywhere it surrounded me my clothes were soaked in it neither group had made much headway but their was a pile or angels and Valkyries growing suddenly something was coming from above, Jesus he came to fight with us, you could almost feel fear radiating off of the Valkyries. But they got back to work, Jesus was able to wipe out legions of them in minutes but it was no good they were too fast and closing in.

Hope was beginning to look far and then we see a golden light smoke go up into the heavens it was bright and gave you a sense of dread looking at it. No i remember thinking, one of the 7 was dead, and we were just getting started. Yet still to this day I feel pity for the humans they were decimated so quickly these were the most powerful humans and they were being wiped off the map. They can't bounce back from this I began to wonder and then as I was beginning to get lost in thought my brother who I was protecting got stabbed by a man, and anger fueled me up and I felt an anger coming out and I destroyed him in a second and went on to kill anything in my path to their king. They had not only killed my brother but my best friend. When i reached him he tried to fight me but it was hopeless i murdered him, the humans lost faith and tried to flee but they were killed and thus the human inhabitants of America was nearly ended in one battle.

With Jesus now we began to gain lost ground, there was hope in the air and then another light to the heavens but it was black this confused everyone because there was none with black, their powers were: gold, silver, green, purple, blue, red, white. White was the most powerful who was thought to be invisible. Did one of them die or was it something else coming down. We were suffocated by black smoke, this was not one of them. A red smoke went up, another what is happening. Suddenly there was Lilith, impossible I thought, she was not nearly powerful to pull a stunt like this. She was in front of Jesus this was a mistake, but then Jesus fell. No I heard my brothers and me yell in unison. Then I see the green one attack Lilith and protect Jesus, I see Michael run to his side. Jesus gets up and the green one gets thrown back by Lilith, he gets knocked out but seems as he'll live. And Jesus grabs Lilith and pushes her underground. The demons are suddenly so powerful what happened i wonder and I know my brothers are thinking the same.

There is now a three way battle between the Valkyries, heavenly hosts and demons. The war must end soon. The blood is up to my ankles and that should make me want to quit but it gives me energy to go on. The Valkyries cannot possibly fight all of us we have dealt with demons a lot so it has affected us little but they are struggling. And we take advantage of this and the blood gets in my eyes and I scream and continue hacking away at the enemy. They try to attack Jesus and the 7 and we try everything to protect our best weapons but its no good a green smoke intertwined with the blue one goes up. By now the Valkyries know they can kill them but its too late they have lost too many and we are not taking prisoners they all must die. And I thought they all did but this Daina hid from us and she must now die I don't ever want to see the same pain I once saw. No more blood will be caused by their kind. And the gods may have gotten off easy and given us their followers but they are no longer threats so we won that war at a heavy casualty rate.

I will summon the 7 to save us all

Little does Castiel know the 7 aren't so holy now and have become bitter towards angels and have let evil enter their hearts and their beautiful faces are now ugly and despicable. All but the white one for his power is pure but the others trapped him and have turned their colour black like their souls.


	7. Heart of a Human Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Day

**-**Dean POV**-**

Now back at home Dean began to do some research and decided to call Bobby. He got his phone out but there was no service. Something was going to happen Dean could feel it in his gut. But it could not be Daina, could it? He walked in the house everything seemed peaceful. Which allowed Dean to collect his thoughts about what he had learned in these past days. He thought perhaps a zombie rising or something worse. Who could possibly know? If only I had Cas and Sam here. Dean decided to go see Daina and check on her. But as he walked to her door he could see it was slightly open and the covers were scattered. Dean ran to the door, Daina was gone.

Oh no thought Dean, was it the man in the suit? Who was the man in the suit? these thought flashed through Dean's head, he didn't know where to start. The sewers was the first thing that came to mind. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Dean moved to it slowly and with caution, he had his gun in hand, he opened the door and put his gun away, it was a neighbor. She introduced herself as Meredith.

"You work with the FBI right?" asked Meredith.

"Yes, I do," Dean replied, "has something happened?"

"My daughter she's gone?"

Dean was taken aback, "By any chance was she a virgin?"

"She is 11 of course she is!"

"Oh I see, I will find her for you Meredith."

"Thank you."

Dean grabbed his coat and got into the impala. "Time to go sewer diving."

-Daina POV-

Daina woke up to being kidnapped, she hit the first man but soon she was knocked out. She awoke somewhere super high up with glass windows, I could see everything in Austin. there was a girl across from her tied up but she was still knocked out. There were men in suits but their suits were the same everything was black but their shirts and tie which matched.

"Good Morning Vashna." a man in a red suit said.

"My name is Daina." Daina replied.

"Sure it is," the man in the red suit replied again.

"Remember me," the man in the blue suit.

"No?" Daina said.

"The angel," a man behind Daina said.

"Well we still have the weapon," the man in the blue suit said.

"It's almost midnight and that hunter boyfriend of yours is looking in all the wrong places," the man in the red suit said.

"What are you even talking about? My boyfriend is in the fbi!" Daina said.

"Oh is that what he is saying," the man in the green said.

The man who was behind Daina came around he looked like the others but his was gold and his eyes were black with the center of them being golden. It had an elegance to it, that was beautiful.

"You boyfriend is a hunter he hunts people like us," the gold man said.

"Us?" Daina asked.

"Monsters." the gold man said.

"Monsters don't exist." Daina said.

"Human's these days are so funny these days."

"You're not human?" Daina asked.

"I'm the leader of the seven well we are six now." The golden one said, "Leave us." the golden one said to the others and they left.

"What do you want from me then?"

"Your a weapon we intend to use on the angels!"

"Against who?"

"The angels of course."

"Angels?"

"Yes they are weak and are vulnerable right now."

"Why me though?"

"You are the only one strong enough."

"I'm human though."

"You are not, you are the angels strongest enemy."

"I won't kill any angels!"

"In 5 minutes, it won't matter you will be ours. No one can rescue you, the angel has Green and silver on him and the brother has yellow on his tail and there is three of us here so you will be changed to your true form. And this is your snack, he points to the girl. He looks at his watch oh 6 seconds says he. He starts saying Latin words and Daina feels like she is on fire and she blackout. She awakens seconds later but is no longer in control of her body. And the girl in front of her, is missing her heart. It had been torn out. And Daina's consciousness began to drift, she was gone.

"Well welcome back Vashna." The gold man said.

"Hello who is it I am speaking with? Wait Goldie is that you? I see you are caught up with the times, nice suit." said the new Daina, Vashna.

"Thank you Vashna."

"Well where is your leader?"

"He was unable to come."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," said goldy, "It was smart of you to get close to the hunter, he kept you alive."

"Well I do have an effect on men like my cousins the siren except I don't kill them, and well I'm smarter than them. And stronger but yet everyone knows about sirens but not me and my dying kind."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

Vashna breaks the bonds, stands up, and grabs his neck and lifts him. "Don't forget it was you and your friends who did this to my kind so if I were you I would choose my words more carefully."

"Yet it was also me who has freed you."

"And why have you done that."

"It's because of the angels my brothers and I were slaughtered."

"How was purgatory by the way?"

"Fine I only had every monster there on my tail!"

"Well you are the first to get out how'd you do it?"

"A deal, to destroy every last angel on the face of the earth." Goldy said. "I knew I would have to convince my brothers all of them agreed except for the green new recruit, the other ones were happy to oblige. Even silver the most loyal to our leader joined me. But White would not listen to us so we trapped him so he wouldn't warn the angels. And then it happened an angel summoned us. I had Greeny and Silver take him. I believe his name is Castiel."

"CASTIEL! Do you not know he was the one who slaughtered the humans every last one of them till they were no more. He is extremely powerful and venge-"

"I have found his soft spot a human known as Dean. The one you entranced while you were in your human form, how did you do that anyway without full control of the body?"

"Human's run on instinct especially the males they are easy to deceive even without my full power I was able to put him under my spell, it was almost too easy, he is a sad man and longs for a family which made my work so easy."

"Very clever indeed, is he still under your spell of a sort?"

"Yes only someone he loves deeply could break the spell, I did not have enough time or power to get into his roots but I will."

"We have a few others of you around the world 1 per continent as to best hide you but they are currently doing as we are I have some of my loyal followers taking care of them, They should be arriving soon. I had to take precautions with you though as you are special, you will lead them into battle."

"Good, when will we be ready?"

"Soon"

Thanks for reading! I've got 200 view you

guys are amazing! I hope you are enjoying

this give me a review maybe I will love you

forever!


End file.
